Et si le jeu en valait la chandelle ?
by Ginari
Summary: Dio - Distraught Overlord OS Au beau milieu d'un concert à l'ambiance plus que bouillante et au public en pleine forme, Kei se retrouve à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire avant. Merci qui ? Merci Mikaru...


**Auteur :** Moi-même… Ginari quoi =]

**Titre :** Et si le jeu en valait la chandelle ?

**Genre :** One shot, Yaoi, inspiré d'une histoire plus ou moins vraie xD

**Fandom :** Dio Distraught Overlord (pour changer...)

**Pairing :** Mikaru+Kei(+Mikaru)

**Rating :** G (je commence à le regretter xD)

**Disclaimer :** 'Sont pas à moi, bien sûr bien sûr… Même pas un tout p'tit peu ? ç_ç *SBAFF* Bon, ok, ok… '

**Note :** Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que je suis parfaitement au courant que le titre est totalement exagéré, ne s'agissant là que d'un OS. Ceci dit, je tiens également à préciser qu'il est en ce moment même deux heures du mat' et que je commence à avoir un peu de mal à aligner deux mots xD Plus intéressant, le pourquoi du comment de ce truc là. Il s'agit en fait d'une débilité tout droit sortie de mon esprit (sans déc'…) malsain et pervers (re sans déc'), alors que je repensais au dernier live de Dio à Paris, même live où ils ont tous sans aucun scrupule sauté à corps perdu dans le public… Et d'après mes souvenir, Kei n'osait pas y aller et a du se faire pousser par une membre du staff pour qu'il se jète enfin xD D'ici est venue mon idée débile d'écrire une fic là dessus, en changeant bien évidemment un bon nombres d'éléments. Quant à la fin de la fic, ne vous attendez pas à un lemon il n'y en a pas xD Ceci dit, rien ne m'empêche de l'écrire un jour… (w)

Sur ce, bonne lecture~ ^^/

***

C'était bientôt l'heure du rappel. Le public était déjà très chaud durant la première partie du concert et on pouvait les entendre hurler le nom du groupe depuis les loges. Des D, des I et des O fusaient, orchestrés dans une parfaite synchronisation qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la joie du groupe.

Du fond de son fauteuil, Denka révisait ses partitions en mimant son jeu de batterie dans le vide tandis que Ivy s'empiffrait de chocolat, riant la bouche pleine devant les âneries d'Erina. Kei lui, replaçait quelques mèches tombantes devant le miroir à grands coups de laque, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil succins au chanteur, vidant canettes de Coca les unes après les autres.

- Vous êtes chauds pour le rappel ? questionna Mikaru en lançant d'un jet parfait sa canette écrasée dans la poubelle se situant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Toujours ! lui répondit Erina, stoppant subitement de faire le clown.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparu le manager, sourire aux lèvres et caméra à la main. Les félicitant pour leur admirable performance et pour avoir autant enflammé la salle, il se faufila jusqu'à la scène pour venir filmer le public bouillonnant d'impatience en attendant que le groupe fasse son retour.

- Ça vous dit de slamer à la fin du concert ?

- Mikaru… t'es qu'un grand malade… mais j'approuve l'idée ! lança Ivy, abandonnant ses tablettes de chocolat pour venir sautiller autour du chanteur.

L'expression malicieuse et le clin d'œil ambigu du digne propriétaire de cette proposition saugrenue n'avaient pas échappé au guitariste blond, se sentant directement visé par le geste de Mikaru. A quoi pensait-il au juste ? Il est vrai que lui et Kei avaient depuis déjà quelques temps une relation quelque peu équivoque et qui plus est vacillante. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient un lien fort, étaient plus que de simples amis mais aucun des deux ne connaissait réellement la nature de ses sentiments et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était assez courageux pour en parler ouvertement à l'autre. Autant dire qu'ils se trouvaient là dans une situation bien trouble.

- Alors Kei, prêt à te jeter héroïquement dans un océan de fan hystériques tous prêts à te tripoter et à te faire valser dans tous les sens ?

- Hm… Quoi ??

Voilà un Erina bien rassurant. Lui, se jeter dans le public ? Ce guitariste doit être fou, pensa Kei sans plus attendre. Qu'ils le fassent tous, si cela les amusait, le blond n'y voyait aucun inconvénient pourvu qu'ils restent tous en vie. Mais lui… non, c'était impensable. Dévisageant bien malgré lui Erina et son grand sourire d'un air abasourdi, son attention se déporta sur l'arrière plan, à savoir Mikaru et Denka en plein débat.

- Si on est la majorité à le faire, il faut que tout le monde suive sinon… c'est pas drôle. T'en fais pas Denka, tu risques absolument rien, ils te lâcheront pas tu peux avoir confiance.

Ponctuant sa phrase d'un doux sourire, il posa une main sur son épaule pour preuve de compassion. Kei observait la scène, sceptique. Le batteur était le plus timide du groupe et Kei suivait juste derrière au classement des poules mouillées. Si lui y arrivait, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui n'ose pas le faire. Oui, il pouvait très bien se montrer fort et se jeter dans la foule courageusement, héroïquement, avec toute sa bravoure… Non, vraiment, impossible même d'y songer.

- Ça va bientôt être à nouuuuus ! chantonna soudainement Ivy, espionnant plus ou moins discrètement la scène, à demi planqué derrière la porte.

Et alors qu'Erina et Denka se dirigèrent d'un pas nerveux et lent en sa direction, le manager revenu de son petit tournage les informa qu'il leur restait encore quelques minutes de repos avant la reprise.

- Bon alors, on le fait tous d'accord ? Et sans exception… je pense que ça les surprendra… mais ils s'en plaindront pas, hein Kei ?

Hein ? Pourquoi lui ? Etait-il vraiment obligé de s'y plier ? Commençant légèrement à se faire du soucis, il profita de l'engouement bruyant d'Ivy et Erina pour attirer Mikaru vers lui. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas, c'était trop pour lui. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis ? Denka avait eu droit à toute l'attention du chanteur et celui-ci avait fait de son mieux pour le convaincre tout en le rassurant. Pourquoi Kei n'avait-il pas droit à ce traitement de faveur ?

- Mikaru… euh… je veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire pour justifier le fait que tu as peur ?

- Mais… j'ai pas peur ! rétorqua le blond avec une audace des moins crédibles possible.

Voilà qu'il le provoquait. En quel honneur devrait-il se jeter dans la foule ainsi ? Pour faire plaisir à monsieur le chanteur ? Hors de question.

- J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Ajouta-t-il, lui présentant une petite moue boudeuse.

- Tu n'as pas envie… alors…

Se rapprochant doucement de l'oreille du guitariste, Mikaru étira ses lèves en un sourire narquois et lui susurra, de sa voix la plus suave :

- Pourtant… si tu réussi, je te promet une belle récompense…

Déconcerté par ces mots, Kei cru être paralysé un petit instant. Les yeux grand ouverts, il regarda le châtain éloigner son visage du sien et lui sourire de façon mutine. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa les quelques centimètres, voir millimètres qui l'avaient séparé de Mikaru durant un court moment. Sentant ses joues rosir, il détourna le regard et prit la parole, la voix incertaine.

- De quoi tu parles…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il pu prononcer. Le chanteur lui offrit un de ses plus charmant sourires et s'en retourna sur l'appel du manager. Et voilà, Kei avait tout d'un coup comme des envies de meurtres. Voire de suicide. Déboussolé par les provocation de Mikaru dont il ne savait que penser, il se trouvait partagé entre la peur -car oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, c'était bel et bien une affreuse trouille qui l'empêchait de vouloir participer à leur amusement commun qu'était de se jeter corps et âme dans une foule de fans en délire- et la curiosité, l'envie de savoir ce dont voulait parler le châtain avec ce mot « récompense ».

Il réalisa bien tard que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser car déjà Denka venait de faire son retour sur la scène, faisant d'avantage s'exciter les fans. Suivit Ivy, toujours plus enthousiaste et bientôt Erina les rejoint. Son tour approchait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « foule », « vide », « sauter ». Il aurait voulu fusiller Mikaru du regard dès la première occasion mais trop tourmenté, il ne put même pas lever les yeux en sa direction. Et bientôt une légère tape du manager dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il devait se lancer. Tant pis, il y réfléchirait pendant le reste du concert.

Enfin débarqua Mikaru aux côtés des membres du groupe, attisant la folie générale. Les chansons du rappel s'enchaînèrent, toutes plus rapidement les unes que les autres aux yeux de Kei. Cependant il prenait un réel plaisir à jouer, comme d'habitude, et bien vite l'engouement du public lui fit oublier toute l'histoire.

Tandis que les deux guitaristes faisaient se prolonger les dernières notes de l'avant dernier morceau, Mikaru saluait chaleureusement la foule en les remerciant mille et une fois. Emporté par l'ambiance volcanique, il se jeta dans le public sans hésiter, à ses risques et périls. Kei, de son côté, faisait bien moins le malin. Observant avec appréhension son chanteur glisser entre les mains des fans, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'imaginer à sa place mais n'y parvint pas. Alors qu'Ivy s'approcha du bord de la scène pour toucher ses admirateurs et admiratrices, le blond sentit comme une vague de panique monter en lui. Pourquoi avait-il si peur alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas ? Mikaru serait alors bien capable de le jeter de force… Mais s'il avait voulu le motiver avec cette manière de le faire des plus louches, c'est qu'il comptait bien que Kei le fasse de lui même. En y réfléchissant, ce serait une manière comme une autre de vaincre un peu de sa timidité et par l'occasion, de se faire un beau souvenir. Beau ? Il n'en était pas convaincu.

S'enchaîna à toute cette frénésie la dernière chanson, rapprochant un peu plus le groupe de leurs divagations délirantes. Dans la tête du blond : le branle-bas de combat. Il en perdit même quelques notes, envahit par ce mélange de sentiments qu'étaient sa crainte de se jeter, et la curiosité toujours montante quant aux paroles de Mikaru. Sans l'assumer totalement, il avait envie de savoir. Ce sourire mutin était probablement une allusion à l'ambiguïté qui commençait à s'éterniser entre les deux hommes… Non, pourquoi penserait-il à cela ? Cette histoire n'avait rien à faire là dedans, et encore moins dans l'esprit du guitariste alors qu'il était en plein refrain, sur scène, devant des centaines de fans.

La chanson se termina et tous les cinq n'en finirent plus de saluer et remercier le public toujours aussi chaud. Encore une fois, le concert se terminait trop tôt et les membres autant que le public auraient souhaité continuer toute la nuit. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose n'avaient jamais été possibles. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début du rappel, Ivy se jeta en premier dans la foule, heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau. Suivit Erina, presque malgré lui tiré par les fans alors qu'il ne faisait que leurs attraper les mains, mais pourtant bien content de se laisser porter par les adorateur du groupe.

L'angoisse l'envahissant toujours plus violemment à chaque seconde, Kei lança un regard empli de détresse à Mikaru, comme s'il pouvait être son sauveur. Celui-ci, imperturbable, porta un doigt à son front avant de le diriger vers le blond, comme un rappel de ce qui l'attendait. Puis, avec son ineffaçable sourire, il sauta au beau milieu de la masse de fans, enchantés de recueillir leur star torse-nu en leurs faibles bras.

Une fois les trois turbulents remontés sur scène, l'un d'entre eux aillant eu un peu plus de mal que les autres à s'extirper des mains chaleureuses de la foule, ce fut à Denka de s'approcher de la scène, hésitant. Alors qu'il recevait des mains d'une fan placée au premier rang un bouquet de roses, Kei suivit des yeux avec admiration le saut courageux de son ami. Là, il devait avouer qu'il l'avait impressionné, et avec le sourire en plus. Un nouveau coup d'œil à Mikaru lui indiqua que celui-ci étant occupé à essayer de récupérer un de ses bras tirés par les fans, il ne pouvait plus rien attendre de lui.

Le blond sentait son cœur battre fort, si fort qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait lâcher. Et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser, ce à quoi faisait allusion Mikaru quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant dans les loges. Restant à une distance raisonnable du bord de la scène, il se contenta de saluer, alors qu'Ivy et Erina se jetèrent à nouveaux, changeant cette fois de côté.

Puis, il sentit comme une force le pousser en avant. Prit de surprise, il tourna la tête en direction des mains qu'il sentait dans son dos et aperçu le sourire inquiétant de son cher et attentionné manager. Non… non, non…

Sans qu'il ai le temps de s'y opposer, il se retrouva allongé dans la fosse, soutenu par des dizaines de mains inconnues. D'abord paniqué, il ne put retenir un sourire nerveux, puis, découvrant que Mikaru disait vrai à propos de la confiance qu'ils pouvaient confier aux fans, il commença à se laissa bercer par les vagues. Enfin, doucement, les mains le ramenèrent vers la scène.

Tout de même bien heureux d'être arrivé sur la terre ferme entier, il s'inclina timidement devant les fans, les remerciant de leur amour. Son sourire se faisant cette fois plus sincère, il eu comme les autres un peu de mal à quitter la scène, laissant derrière eux un public déchaîné.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué ! le taquina Ivy, liant à ses paroles une grande tape affectueuse dans le dos du blond.

Le concert cette fois bel et bien finit, le groupe pouvait enfin se détendre et déjà Mikaru ouvrait une nouvelle canette de Coca avant de s'enrouler autour du cou une serviette humide. Denka et Erina, tous deux affalés dans le sofa, savouraient pleinement le calme trônant dans la petite pièce. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps. En effet, les horaires devaient êtres respectées et ils ne devaient pas tarder à quitter la salle, les fans étant déjà sortis depuis un bon moment.

Kei, de son côté, n'eut aucune nouvelle de la soit disant récompense de Mikaru et le maudit intérieurement pour cela. Il lui avait promis quelque chose s'il sautait, et bien maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il lui donne. A vrai dire il n'avait même pas encore adressé la parole au blond, ce qui avait pour effets d'énerver celui-ci au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'il se faisait tard et déjà les trois autres étaient partis devant, sortant du bâtiment avec le staff, désireux de profiter un peu des fans courageux les attendant dehors dans le froid.

Seuls Mikaru et Kei restaient dans la loge, le premier étant occupé à on-ne-savait quoi. Aigri, le blond termina de rassembler ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie après s'être vaguement retourné en direction du chanteur.

- J'ai pas vu ma récompense arriver…

S'apprêtant à quitter le local sur ces mots, il du se stopper net quand il sentit l'un de ses bras tiré vers l'arrière. Se retrouvant il ne sut par quel moyen plaqué contre le mur le plus proche par Mikaru, il voulut protester mais aucun mot ne sortit. Le châtain, souriant doucement à Kei, prit soin de bien le coincer contre le mur pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et approcha de son oreille comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai oublié Kei ? Ta récompense arrive, patience…

Puis, n'éloignant pas son visage de celui du blond, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un délicat baiser, le rendant plus sensuel d'une caresse dans le bas du dos. Après avoir été certain qu'il avait bien produit son petit effet, il lâcha les lèvres du musicien.

- Voilà un petit avant goût…

Et sans dire mot de plus, il quitta la sale, laissant dans les loges un grand niais aux joues écarlates.

Une fois de retour dans leur hôtel, ce n'est bien évidemment pas seul que s'endormi le démoniaque chanteur de Dio…

***

~Owariiiiiii~


End file.
